Field of the Invention
The present application relates to medical records, and specifically, to a method, system, and apparatus for sharing medical records among a set of disparate healthcare databases.
Related Art
Development has been underway for years to connect disparate healthcare systems to provide access to a complete medical history for a patient. Such efforts are known as “healthcare interoperability” or “interoperable health IT” (see www.hhs.gov/healthit/). A number of architectural approaches have been proposed, discussed and piloted, but there is not yet any single model that has gained wide acceptance and success.
A model is needed to provide automatic, ongoing updates to a Hub from Provider healthcare systems within the context of a fully functional healthcare interoperability project.